Roxy/Gallery/Comics
Covers Winx Club |-|Season 4= Tumblr ndeqwunzG71s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy WCMI68.jpg|Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy (Magazine) WCMI73.jpg|Issue 73: Perfume and Magic (Magazine) WCMI74.jpg|Issue 74: Love and Duty (Magazine) Revenge of the Sea.png|Issue 76: Revenge of the Sea The Flower of Truth.png|Issue 81: The Flower of Truth Forbidden Magic.png|Issue 82: Forbidden Magic Monsters of Stone.png|Issue 83: Monsters of Stone Celos y Enigmas.png|Issue 84: Riddles and Jealousy (Spanish) The Test of Kyral.png|Issue 88: Kyral's Test (Russian) |-|Volumes= Vol.9 - The Cursed Jewel.jpg|Vol.9 - The Cursed Jewel Issues Winx Club |-|Season 4= Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy Roxy Seventh Fairy p4.png|Roxy and the Winx being briefed of her upcoming meeting with the Fortress of Light Council (which she wishes for them to speak in front of). Roxy Seventh Fairy p7.png|Roxy being introduced. 544706 231392573647375 1296215352 n.jpg|Bloom reminds Roxy that she is part of the Winx. Kidnap Attempt (I68).png|A summary of Roxy being kidnapped by the Wizards and trying to fight back with Artu. Roxy Seventh Fairy p16.png|A summary of Roxy's being possessed following the Winx's discovery of the White Circle. Roxy Seventh Fairy p19.png|The Winx freeing the Earth Fairies from their imprisonment. Roxy Seventh Fairy p23.png|Roxy describing Nabu's sacrifice. Roxy Seventh Fairy p40.png|Roxy pacifying the resurrected T-Rex. Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel Mole Call Spell(I69).png|Roxy calling a hoard of moles to her aid. Issue 70: Ski Break Ski Break p1.png|The Winx being told of their upcoming week-long vacation. Ski Break p22.png|The Winx and Specialists heading out to ski. Ski Break p26.png|Wintery fun! Ski Break p28.png|Roxy making contact with a pair of wolves. Healing Convergence(I70).png|The Winx using their Believix powers in tandem to heal the Trix. Issue 71: Layla's Courage Issue 74: Love and Duty Love and Duty p6.png|The Winx transforming to find Sky and Brandon. Issue 75: Needless Courage Needless Courage p41.png|The Winx transforming to fly over to the lake. Issue 76: Revenge of the Sea Issue 77: Hopes and Disappointments Issue 78: The Wizard Kamud Issue 79: Conflicts of the Heart Issue 80: Old Doors New Mysteries Issue 81: The Flower of Truth Issue 82: Forbidden Magic Winxclub comic issue 82 - Roxy and DuFour.png|Roxy's makes the magic formula even more complicated. Forbidden Magic p1.png|Roxy staring at a picture of her crush on her phone. Forbidden Magic p8.png|Roxy being visited by the Winx's Fairy Animals while trying to study. Forbidden Magic p17.png|Roxy trying to reach out to Bloom for help. Forbidden Magic p19.png|Roxy crying about the hopelessness over her situation with Manuel. Forbidden Magic p24.png|Roxy slipping the love potion into Manuel's drink. Roxy and Manuel.PNG|Roxy holding hands with Manuel. Manuel and roxy.PNG|Roxy and Manuel spending the day together. Biiikeee.PNG|Roxy and Manuel returning to the White Horse for another date. Forbidden Potion p27.png|Roxy and Manuel being noticed by Stormy. Forbidden Magic p32.png|Roxy crying to the Winx over being outed for using a love potion. Issue 83: Monsters of Stone MoS p3.png|Roxy and Manuel talking. MoS p5.png|Roxy and Manuel visiting Jessie, Stella's veterinarian friend in the mountains. MoS p10.png|Roxy and Manuel noticing the epicenter of the recent quakes. MoS p18.png|Roxy and Manuel watching as giant stone golems emerge from a mountainside. MoS p36.png|Roxy getting a kiss from Manuel! Issue 84: Riddles and Jealousy RandJ p3.png|Roxy worrying over the possibility of being rejected by Manuel. MikRoxI84.png RandJ p21.png|Roxy being caught "kissing" another boy. RandJ p25.png|Roxy kissing Manuel for sticking up for her. Issue 85: Bad Dreams Comic -85 (2).jpg|Roxy telling the Winx of her recent nightmares. Comic -85 (4).jpg|Roxy demanding to know why her parents kept Morgana's declining health a secret from her. Comic.jpg|Roxy being protected by Tecna's Plate Shield. Comic 85 - Tracix Spell.jpg|The Winx using their Tracix to uncover what happened in the Cocoa Dancing bar. Issue 86: The Golden Reef Golden Reef p8.png|Roxy asking Bloom if she can always count on the Winx to help her. Golden Reef p13.png|Roxy introducing Kris to Bloom. Issue 87: Gregory's Fury Greg's Fury p28.png|Roxy telepathically communicating with an alley cat to find Gregory's whereabouts. Gregory, Winx, Cindy, Ogron - 87 Gregory's Fury (1).jpg|Roxy, Tecna and Stella being saved by Cindy intervening. Issue 88: Kyral's Test Comic 88 (1).jpg|Roxy watching Kyral get in trouble with Professor Zyron. Sonic Screen & Wolf's Talon(I88).png|Roxy trying to help the Winx subdue the elemental golem. Comic 88 (8).jpg|Roxy expressing her faith in Kyral's academic capabilities. Issue 89: Little Wishes Little Wishes p2.png|The Winx enjoying themselves as they help Bloom look for a gift for her foster mom. Issue 94: The Fury of the Snow Wolf's Talon(I94).png|Roxy attacking the Wocky. Inidub Inibud.png|The Winx (sans Bloom) being frozen by the Stalax Sorcerer. Dragon Heart(I94).png|The Winx being unfrozen by Bloom's Dragon Heart. Scorpion's Tail(I94).png|Roxy using her Scorpion's Tail spell to knock the Sorcerer's ring off his hand. Issue 95: The Source of Light SoL p5.png|Roxy being reassured by the Winx that they will retrieve Morgana's Necklace in time. SoL p7.png|Roxy, unable to even dance at a concert due to being so worried. SoL p14.png|They got the necklace! Solar Storm(I95).png|The Winx being attacked by a possessed Stella. SoL p19.png|Morgana and the Winx realizing Neruman's true intentions. Silver Scales(I95).png|Roxy protecting herself from Stella's attack. SoL p29.png|Roxy expressing her frustration with being brought back to Square One. Issue 96: Fairy for a Day Comic 96 (2).jpg|The Winx comparing their findings on Beth. Backwashing Tornado(I96).png|The Winx being swept up by Beth's Backwashing Tornado. BWT Aftermath.png|The Winx being laughed at by Beth for being unable to escape. Issue 97: The Dark Dimension Dark Dimension p3.png|The Winx listening to Tecna explain how her Searchix can find Neruman. Issue 98: Return to the Amazon Issue 99: Star Shattered Star Shattered p9.png|The Winx being introduced to Jenny Carter by Stella. Star Shattered p17.png|The Winx trying to traverse the magically-mutated stage setup. Star Shattered p21.png|The Winx finding themselves in front of a medieval castle at the end of the labyrinth. Lightning Nazgaroth.jpg|Roxy being attacked by Jenny's Lightning Nazgaroth spell. Sun Dance(I99).png|Roxy being tended to by Bloom as Stella tries retaliating. Magical Eco.jpg|The Winx being protected from Jenny's final attack by Musa's Magical Echo. Screenshot 2117.png|The Winx celebrating as Jenny's attack is repelled. Plant Growth.jpg|Roxy regaining consciousness as Flora apprehends Jenny. Star Shattered p27.png|The Winx contemplating on what to do with Jenny. Issue 103: Winx Music Tour: Magic of the East |-|Season 5= Issue 108: The Scream of the Banshee |-|Season 7= Issue 141: Animals Bewitched Issue 155: The Secret of Happiness |-|Season 8= Issue 185: The Festival of Kites World of Winx |-|Season 1= Issue 165: A Special New Year |-|Season 2= Issue 168: The Music Festival Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Roxy